The Three Friends
by teenagewizard
Summary: What happens when Hermione, Ginny and Luna walk down a winding path ends up with a tale of three friends and death.


Their once were three friends walking down a never ending path. The first friend Hermione granger was intelligent and clever and used her wand only for important reasons.

The next friend was Ginny Wesley a short lovable red head. She was passionate for love and easily persuaded by any hot guy.

The final friend was Luna Love good. She was a blond and knew more things about little creatures and creepy crawlers then most people would ever want to know.

As they walked down the path they found a large mud pie too big to go around. As Luna slowly tried to walk across only to get stuck as Ginny freaked out about mud and Hermione tried to think of a way to cross. In about 2 minute Hermione took her wand out of her boot and simple used a levitating charm lift Luna out of the mud and to move rocks over the mud to create a sturdy bridge. Ginny quickly ran across trying not to get any mud on her shoes. When she ran into a large black figure. "ahh" Ginny screeched.

Luna looked at the hooded figure trying to figure out what it was. And then the figure spoke

"Who are you?" he said in a low loud tone.

"I'm Hermione and this is Luna and on the ground there is Ginny." Said Hermione in a calm voice.

"And who made the bridge?" the figure asked.

Not knowing who the figure was Hermione knew it wouldn't be safe to take all the credit so she said confidently, "We all did."

"Well" the figured replied this is a very great bridge you have here. "I think you all deserve a reward"

"What kind of reward" Ginny said quickly

"Hold on who are you" said Luna

The figure paused for a moment. "I am death" it said. "Most people would get stuck in the mud and come to my underworld. However my land has gotten a bit crowded recently. I wanted to remove the pit but never had the time. So I want to thank you for making this bridge and saving me the trouble." said death in a tricky voice.

"What kind of reward" Ginny asked again

"Whatever you wish" replied death.

All three friends looked at each other as they thought about what they wanted. "Well" said death "do you know what you want."

Ginny talked first. "I would like a way to make myself look attractive to every man who I walk across." Then death took out an empty vial and filled it with mud from the ground. Waved his hand and the mud turned into a pink delightable liquid. Death gave it to Ginny and said

"Drink this and you will get what you wish for."

Then Luna then asked "I would like a pair of glasses that I will never loose and be able to see every little bug and creature that walks past me." And so death pulled out some glass from his pocket and used twigs on the ground to fashion them into a pair of glasses. Luna tried them on and quickly pulled them off with a terrified look on her face.

Finally Hermione spoke." I would like to be left alone. I would like people to respect my word and listen to what I say. "

Wish granted death said and then vanished to allow the 3 friends to pass.

Ginny went to the closest bar to try out her potion. As she walked in the entire bar stood still. At least the guys did. Ginny sat down next to a cute guy and ordered some Firewisky with tequila. Even though the conversations started up again Ginny new they were about her. Later that night she met up with some girls she met in the bar. The girls were Jealous that she was able to capture the attention of every guy their including their boyfriends. And so when Ginny passed out due to too much alcohol the girls slit Ginny's throat striped her clothes and dumped her body in a lake. And so death took the first friend for himself.

The second friend Luna spent day's wearing the glasses until she the Mycrails. The Mycrails are like an octopus that lives on land only they have a very bony face that looks almost like humans. They would sneak up on her and trip her grab her arm and destroy her homework. Luna tried to destroy the glasses but they wouldn't break. She tried to throw them away and leave them in parks and lakes. But the glasses kept coming back. Driven mad she hung herself and allowed death to take the second friend.

As for Hermione death searched for many years but could never find her. She blended in with everyone. There were always people watching and protecting her. Death sometimes would just fly straight over her and not notice she was under his nose. When Hermione was at the age of 85 she suffered a heart attack at a muggle gift shop and sent to a muggle hospital. Ronald Weasly along with Harry, Albus, James and Lily Potter were visiting when death flowed threw a nearby window. Albus and James protected their sister and harry protected his kids Hermione greeted death as if death were her best childhood friend. Ron fell to his knees in tears as death took Hermione with him to the under world


End file.
